<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neduumyc by onepageatatime715</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038561">Neduumyc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715'>onepageatatime715</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>folklore of a clone war [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Coruscant Guards (Star Wars), Fluff, M/M, Sad, Secret Relationship, Song: illicit affairs (Taylor Swift)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:43:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their realtionship could never be more than what was. An illicit affair. Clandestine meetings. Longing stares. It was best if they both understood that.</p><p>And yet, as Quinlan slipped out into the night, careful to keep his hood over his head and his eyes down, and Fox kept busy himself by tidying his personal quarters, returning everything to its proper place, both men longed for more. </p><p>But that's the thing about illicit affairs - they're born from just one single glance, then somehow, you end up here, knowing damn well that you would ruin yourself for the other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>folklore of a clone war [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neduumyc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Neduumyc (Illegal) - Illicit Affairs</p><p>This work was inspired by the song "illicit affairs" by Taylor Swift, from her album, Folklore. I have never written about Quinlan Vos, and Fox has only been featured as more of a side character in most of my fics, but I felt that this song fit their relationship quite well, so I couldn't resist tackling a fic centered around these two. So enjoy this short little angsty fic about Quinlan and Fox pining for one another, despite the impossibility of their relationship. </p><p>Each fic in the "folklore of a clone war" series is a standalone piece, and can be read independently from my other Clone Wars stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Jedi Master Quinlan Vos slipped out into the night, he was careful to keep his hood over his head and his eyes down. It wouldn’t do for him to be seen leaving the barracks that housed the Coruscant Guard in the dead of night – especially when he didn’t have any good reason for being there in the first place.</p><p>At least, no good reason in the eyes of the Jedi Council.</p><p>Because while Jedi Master Quinlan Vos had garnered a reputation for bending the rules, the Jedi Council was unlikely to overlook this attachment.</p><p>
  <em>“The fear of loss is a path to the dark side. Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed that is. Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose.” </em>
</p><p>No, it was better to take the road less travelled as he returned to the Temple, and to tell his fellow Jedi that he was out for a run – he was usually flushed when he returned anyways.</p><p>When he and Commander Fox had begun these meetings in storage rooms and empty starships, Quinlan had told himself that he could always stop.</p><p>That he could walk away.</p><p>But somewhere along the line, what he had felt for Fox had shifted from simple clandestine meetings and longing stares into something more.</p><p><em>I suppose that's the thing about illicit affairs</em>, Quinlan mused wryly as he slunk down another darkened alleyway. <em>Born from just one single glance, they show their truth one single time. Then somehow, you end up here, knowing damn well that you would ruin yourself for the other.</em></p><p>And he would.</p><p>He would ruin himself for Commander Fox in a heartbeat.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Commander Fox busied himself by tidying his personal quarters, returning everything to its proper place. His data pad to its place on his desk. The cologne that he picked out just for <em>him</em> on the shelf. His discarded armor to its rack. A forgotten glove into the garbage disposal, ensuring that <em>he</em> left no trace behind, like he didn’t even exist.</p><p><em>Him</em>.</p><p>Jedi Master Quinlan Vos.</p><p>Fox’s <em>jetii</em>.</p><p><em>I suppose that's the thing about illicit affairs</em>, Fox thought bitterly as he straightened his mussed sheets. <em>They’re nothing more than a dwindling, mercurial high, like a drug that only works the first few hundred times. </em></p><p>He wished he could take Quinlan’s words for what they were, but the clone had enough experience with clandestine meetings and stolen stares to know that words couldn’t be trusted</p><p>Commander Fox was used to being lied to.</p><p>He had been lied by senators.</p><p>He had been lied to by <em>vod’e</em>.</p><p>He had been lied to by citizens of the Republic and Separatists alike.</p><p>Everyone in his life lied, and lied, and lied; but they show their truth one single time, in a billion little ways.</p><p>It made Fox want to scream, to demand that Quinlan Vos look at him and see what a godforsaken mess he made him. Because against his best wishes, the Commander of the Coruscant Guard had fallen in love with Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, and he couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. Couldn’t imagine loving anyone else.</p><p>Quinlan had made Fox into an idiotic fool in love, and still Fox couldn’t deny it.</p><p>He would ruin himself for Jedi Master Quinlan Vos in a heartbeat.</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>Fox had never imagined himself to be much of a cuddler, but as he wrapped himself around the Kiffar in his bunk, he found that he couldn’t help but melt into his warmth. Quinlan tightened his hold around the Clone Commander in his arms, nuzzling into his hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you thinking about, Foxy?” Quinlan asked softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without looking at him, Fox knew that his mouth had quirked into that smug smile of his around his favourite nickname for the man in his arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t call me that,” Fox grumbled, but the protestation was half-hearted at best. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was hard to be mad at his jetii while he was wrapped in his arms, naked and sated from said jetii’s careful ministrations. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would you prefer another nickname?” Quinlan asked jovially. “Baby, perhaps?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kriff off,” Fox muttered, but he snuggled closer regardless. Quinlan rumbled out a laugh before placing a gentle kiss on Fox’s temple. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know that I love you, right?” The jetii asked softly. “That I would ruin myself for you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fox didn’t reply – couldn’t. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knew the path that such promises would lead them down, and he couldn’t bear the heartbreak and pain that would follow. Because while being with Quinlan might turn him into an idiotic fool in love, Fox was ever the pragmatist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We can’t,” Fox ground out, finally pulling away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t want to, but he did. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because no matter what he wished, the truth was that Quinlan Vos was a Master Jedi, and Fox was Clone Commander, bred and trained to die for the man currently lounging on his bunk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quinlan might be able to forget that, but Fox didn’t have such luxuries. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Foxy,” Quinlan started, his voice edging towards pleading. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You should go,” Fox ground out. “They’ll notice, if you’re gone for too long.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quinlan sighed, but he didn’t argue. Instead, he stood up and began to pull his robes back on, his face inscrutable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before he left, he looked back at his Clone Commander, a rare softness on his otherwise stoic face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fox’ika,” Quinlan tried again, but Fox merely shook his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This can never be more than what it is,” Fox reaffirmed. “An illicit affair. Clandestine meetings. Longing stares. Nothing more.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And with that, Quinlan slipped out into the night, careful to keep his hood over his head and his eyes down, leaving Fox to busy himself by tidying his personal quarters, returning everything to its proper place.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a Translations:</p><p>Ika - diminutive suffix written as 'ika (can also be added to a name to indicate familiarity)<br/>Jetii - Jedi (Plural: Jetiise)<br/>Vod - Brother/Sister/Sibling (Plural: Vod'e)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>